degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 225: Waiting For the End
Main Plot: Eric (Eric meets up with Dex in the hall) Eric: Man, you gotta save me. Dex: From what? Eric: My brother is coming back to town and holding one of his legendary parties. He wants me to come. Dex: Remember what happened at the last one? Just say you’re busy. Eric: I can’t do that, he’s always so excited to see me there. That’s the only time we’re together. Dex: Well you always end up doing stupid stuff when you’re around him, this isn’t a good idea. Eric: So you come with me! We can just stay away from all the stupid shit. Dex: Not gonna happen, bro. If Eliza found out I went to a crazy party, she’d kill me. Not taking that risk, plus that’s not really my scene. Eric: So I just go on my own and end up doing something stupid again? Dex: You won’t do anything stupid if you don’t drink. So stay away from the alcohol. Common sense, bro. (Dex pats him on the back and goes to class and Eric looks nervous) Eric: Like it’s that easy… Intro Sub Plot: Keith (Keith and Alicia are walking in the hall and Hank comes up to them) Hank: Babe, look what I got! (Keith kisses him and sees an admission letter to the University of Colorado) Keith: You got in? Hank: Yeah, they have the best engineering program, this is perfect! Alicia: Wow, Colorado is sure far away from Florida. Hank: We can do long distance, Keith. I know we can. Plus we have this whole summer! I gotta get to class, but let’s go somewhere tonight. I wanna celebrate. (Hank kisses him and walks off) Keith: Well that’s great, my boyfriend is being shipped across the country. Alicia: Like he said, you can do long distance. I’ve seen it work! Keith: I don’t know…is it really worth all the extra effort? Alicia: Well do you love him and want to be with him? Keith: I don’t know… Alicia: Well figure that out before he figures it out for you. (Alicia walks to class and Keith stands in the hallway, contemplating) Third Plot: Tim (Tim is walking with Jeremy and Lauren and Trey walk up to them) Trey: I just love admission letter day. Lauren: The cheering, the crying, the sweet smell of disappointment. Trey: Did you guys get your letters? Jeremy: I didn’t apply, I think I’m going to take a year off. Work on my music. Tim: I got mine, but I haven’t looked yet. Trey: Well open it! Let’s do it together. (Tim, Trey, and Lauren all open them at the same time) Trey: I got in to Tallahassee University! Lauren: I got into Case! Tim: I didn’t get into Clearwater Community College… Trey: How didn’t you get into a community college? Tim: It says I filled out the application wrong. Whatever. Lauren: No, not whatever! This is important, Tim. This will shape the way the whole rest of your life will go. Tim: Maybe it’s for the best. Maybe I’ll do what Jeremy is doing. Maybe college just isn’t for me. Trey: Wow, man… Jeremy: So I guess our group is going to be separated next year? Lauren: I’ll be somewhere bigger and better, sorry guys. Trey: I’ll only be 20 minutes away. At least you have Jamie and Caylee still going here and Tim apparently. Tim: Do I really need to figure it all out now?! God you guys, let me run my own life! (Tim walks away and everyone looks confused) Lauren: I think we hit a sensitive spot… Trey: I’ll talk to him later…something is up with him. Main Plot: Eric (Eric is walking down the hall and is stopped by Abby and Sophie) Eric: What do you want? Abby: She doesn’t want to talk to you, I do. Your brother Justin, me and him are dating now. Eric: What? How do you even know my brother? Abby: Well he works at this coffeeshop I go to downtown. He bought me coffee one day and things just went from there. Sophie: I think he’s mad his brother got a hold of you before he did. Abby: Oh shut up. I’ll be at his party tonight. Eric: Can I be a friend and just say that you should stay away from him? He’s cheated on all of his girlfriends. Abby: You can say that, but it’s not going to change anything. See you tonight. (Sophie glares at him as they both walk away) Brad: What was that about? Eric: I guess Abby is dating my brother? Brad: Ew, well I guess they deserve each other. Eric: What’s wrong with Abby? Brad: Well everyone knows she’s a whore. Eric: Not really…at least she’s nice to everyone. Brad: Whatever. (Brad walks away and Eric looks stressed) Sub Plot: Keith (Keith is finishing having sex in Hank’s car after school) Hank: So babe, what should I wear to that party your parents are having tonight? Keith: Um, I don’t know. It’s not super formal. Hank: I hope they like me. Keith: I’m sure they will… Hank: Is everything okay? You seem a little…out of it. Keith: It’s just…does our sex still feel the same to you? Hank: If you mean good then yes. Keith: I just…I feel like we’re losing the sparks. Hank: We are? I still feel them… Keith: And I mean you’ll be leaving after the summer anyway and everything’s going to be so- Hank: If you want to break up just say it… (Keith sighs and can’t speak) Hank: Get out. (Hank opens the car door and nods for Keith to leave) Keith: Hank, please- Hank: Just go! (Keith gets out and watches as Hank drives away) Keith: What did you do…? Main Plot: Eric (Eric is at Justin’s party which is crazy and he is standing alone) Justin: Hey bro, you’re looking like a freak here all alone. Find something to do! I don’t want people to think my brother is a pussy! Abby: Be nice! Eric: Watch out, he’s a dick when he’s drunk. (Abby kisses him and smiles at Eric) Abby: I still think he’s pretty great. (Abby and Justin walk away and Eric turns around, bumping into Blake) Eric: Sorry bro. Don’t you go to my school? Blake: Well I did. I dropped out. Eric: Damn, what made you do it? Blake: Just a lot of shit. Hey, are you here alone? Eric: Yeah? Blake: Me too…I don’t want to act like an idiot. You interested in sharing this with me? (Blake holds a bong filled with weed) Eric: Um…I don’t know. I’m not really into that stuff. Justin: Eric, don’t be a pussy, remember? (Justin snickers and walks off and Eric grabs the bong and leads Blake to the bathroom to smoke it) Third Plot: Tim (Tim is sitting in The Hub filling out an application) Sadie: Tim, what are you doing here? Tim: Just filling out an application to work here. Sadie: Why would you work here? To get money this summer for college in the fall? Tim: I’m not gonna do college. I’ll work here the summer, save up the money for an apartment and move out of Trey’s house before he leaves in the fall. (Sadie sits at his table) Sadie: That’s not a very good plan, Tim. Not realistic at least. You want to stay in Clearwater your whole life? Tim: Yeah, I like this town…it holds a lot of memories. Sadie: Well you’re going to have to let go like the rest of us at some point. Please just give college a try. Tim: Why do you care so much? You worry about your life and I’ll worry about mine. Sadie: I just don’t want to see you make a mistake you’re going to regret later on… (She puts her hand on his and he yanks it away, getting up) Tim: I’m turning in my application…you can’t control me, Sadie. (Sadie looks discouraged as he walks away) Sub Plot: Keith (Keith walks into his house and his parents are getting ready for the party) Mrs. Rossen: I thought your boyfriend was coming home with you? Keith: Yeah, well not anymore. Olivia is coming instead just so I have someone here. Mrs. Rossen: Did something happen? Keith: I don’t know, mom. Is it weird that- (Her phone goes off and she leaves the room to answer it) Keith: Thanks for listening… (He pulls out his phone and calls Olivia) Keith: Do you want to go to a party tonight? Olivia: Is it that rich people party you were taking Hank to? Keith: Yes and I dumped him and I need a friend. Please? Olivia: Is there food? Keith: Duh? Olivia: Fine. Keith: Thank you! I’ll be over in ten! (He rushes out of the house to get her) Main Plot: Eric (Eric and Blake open the bathroom door and a cloud of smoke comes out with them) Eric: Damn… Blake: We’ll meet up later man, I’m gonna get laid! Woo! (Blake runs off and Eric bumps into Abby who falls into his arms) Abby: Are you my knight in shining armor? Eric: You’re slurring your words. Are you drunk? Abby: Yes! And you’re awfully giggly, are you high? Eric: YES! (They both starts cracking up and Abby pushes him into the bedroom, starting to make out with him) Eric: Wait, what are you doing? Abby: Kiss me. Do you have a condom? (Eric sees one on the dresser next to them and picks her up, putting her on the bed) Eric: We’re both too out of it to be doing this. Abby: Let’s do it anyway. (She grabs his face and starts making out with him) Third Plot: Tim (Tim is talking with his new manager) Robert: Well your test shift went great. Why don’t you come in this weekend for a full shift. You’re hired! Tim: That is great! Thank you so much! Sadie: Tim, can I talk to you? Tim: Um…would you excuse me? (Tim moves Sadie out of earshot of his boss) Tim: I’m talking to my new boss! What do you want? Sadie: I got you all these college applications. You’ve got to get into at least one of these. Tim: Are you kidding me? I told you I don’t want to go. Sadie: But you’re making the wrong decision! Tim: Who are you to say that? Just butt out! Sadie: You’re my friend and I want to help you, is there something wrong with that? Tim: Yes, there is. You’re clinging onto hope that maybe we’ll be together some day and trying to morph me into your perfect man! Sadie: You’re crazy… Tim: No, Sadie. You’re crazy. Always have been, always will be. (Sadie smacks him in the face and walks out) Robert: That was rough…was that your girlfriend? Tim: No…definitely not my girlfriend… Sub Plot: Keith (Keith is getting food at his parents' party with Olivia) Olivia: So Keith is on the market again, that sucks. Keith: Maybe I’ll go for someone a little not so out of my league this time. Olivia: You’ll find someone Keith, but maybe give it some time. You literally just became single. Keith: I’m never single, single is boring. Olivia: You can fool around with more than 1 person when you’re single… Keith: Hot damn, I love being single! Olivia: You are such a man whore! Keith: is there something wrong with that? Olivia: No, man whores are sexy! Keith: I am pretty sexy. (Olivia playfully slaps his arm) Olivia: Shut up you arrogant bastard. Keith: Why don’t you make me? (She shoves a cookie in his mouth) Olivia: I think I just did. (Keith stares at her for a second and then kisses her) Olivia: Keith, what are you doing?! (Keith backs up quickly) Keith: Um…what? I didn’t do anything! (Keith runs off and Olivia looks confused and looks around to see if anyone saw) Main Plot: Eric (Eric and Abby are in the middle of having sex and Justin walks in the room) Justin: WHAT THE FUCK?! Eric: Shit, Justin! (They both quickly stop and throw their clothes back on) Abby: Justin, we’re both stoned and wasted! Justin: Get the hell out of here you slutbag! (Abby gives Eric a sympathetic look and leaves) Eric: She’s right, I’m so fucking stoned right now! Justin: I think you banged the drugs right out of you! (Justin punches Eric in the face and he falls over) Eric: Bro please, let me explain! (Justin’s friends all come into the room) Justin: Help me beat the shit out of him! (They all gang up on Eric and start hitting, kicking, and punching him) Eric: Stop it! (He gets punched in the head and knocked out) Third Plot: Tim (Tim gets home from work and sees Mr. and Mrs. Nitt standing there) Mr. Nitt: We need to talk. Tim: Are you kicking me out? Mrs. Nitt: No, but Trey told us you’re not going to attend college? Tim: Um… Mr. Nitt: We weren’t going to tell you this until we found out you got into one…but your father left you 20,000 for college. Tim: Are you serious? Mrs. Nitt: You’re not allowed to touch it until you’re 18 and since we’re your guardians, we have access to it. If you’re not going to go to college then- Tim: Would my dad want me to go? Mr. Nitt: We didn’t really know your dad that well…but I’m sure he did. Tim: I don’t want to let him down… Mrs. Nitt: I’m sure that as long as you’re happy, you’re not letting anyone down. Mr. Nitt: Is college something you don’t want? Tim: I don’t know… Mrs. Nitt: Well time is running out to figure it all out, sweetie. (They both leave and Tim looks up to the ceiling) Tim: What do I do, dad? What do you want me to do? (He looks at the apps Sadie gave him and sighs) Main Plot: Eric (Eric wakes up the next morning beaten and lying in Dex’s bed) Eric: How did I end up here? Dex: You called me last night. You want to tell me what happened? You were high and speaking gibberish. I had to sneak you in here! Eric: Justin and his friends beat me up. Dex: I can tell! You’re a mess! Why did they do that? Eric: I slept with Abby… Dex: Whoa…you slept with your brother’s girlfriend. Eric: I was high. Dex: Not judging. We all make mistakes…this was just a pretty big one bro. Eric: I need to talk to him. Dex: He’s gonna kill you! Eric: I’m still his brother. Dex: Fine, but let me go with you. Eric: No, I need to handle this on my own. Thanks for taking care of me, man. Dex: Brothers take care of brothers. (They hug and Eric walks outside) Sub Plot: Keith (Chloe knocks on Keith’s door) Chloe: You said you needed to talk to me pronto? Keith: I kissed Olivia last night. It wasn’t her kissing me, I KISSED HER. Chloe: Whoa, what?! This is like headline news, why didn’t you tell me sooner? Keith: I was so stressed trying to figure out why I did it and how I felt about it. Chloe: What are the conclusions? Keith: THERE AREN’T ANY! Chloe: Well…did you like it? Keith: I don’t know! Chloe: So…you might be bi now? Keith: This is crazy. Chloe: You don’t need to figure this all out now, you know. Keith: But I want to. I need answers. And I know just where to go to get them… Third Plot: Tim (Tim is at The Hub with Lauren, Trey, and Ken filling out an application) Tim: Just because I send it doesn’t mean I have to go if I get in. Lauren: You have the whole summer to figure it out. Trey: I’m proud of you, bro. New job here, applying for college, little Timmy is growing up! Tim: Call me Timmy again and you’ll never get to college. Trey: Understood. Lauren: Here comes trouble. (Sadie walks up to them) Sadie: I’m glad you listened to me, Tim. I’m happy I could change your life for the better. Tim: You didn’t. I made this decision because I wanted to, not because you forced it on me. Sadie: Oh… Tim: I did this to help me…not to make you happy. Sadie: Very well… (Sadie awkwardly walks away and Lauren starts laughing) Lauren: You sure showed her! Ken: Man, that bitch wants you so bad. Tim: I know…but my focus needs to be on my future, not girls. Trey: For once. Tim: Shut up. (Tim puts the application in an envelope and seals it) Tim: To the future! (They all toast) Sub Plot: Keith (Keith knocks on Olivia’s door) Olivia: Hey…I didn’t see you again last night to say goodbye. I had…fun. Keith: I’m sorry I did that and then just…left. Olivia: It’s okay…I don’t know what you’re thinking or feeling…but I have a boyfriend. Keith: I don’t like you, Olivia. I was just emotionally crazed after losing Hank. Olivia: Thank god, I didn’t want things between us to be awkward. Keith: Consider it a friend kiss! Olivia: Okay good. Can Troy not find out about this friend kiss though, please? Keith: As long as you don’t mention it to anyone else. (They pinkie promise and laugh) Main Plot: Eric (Eric knocks on his brother’s door) Eric: Can we talk? I’m so sorry bro. Justin: I’m not your bro. Eric: What? Justin: Brothers don’t do that to each other. So we’re not brothers. We’re not family. We’re not anything. Eric: You can’t mean that… Justin: Oh really? Maybe this will make you think differently. (He slams the door in Eric’s face) Eric: Looks like there’s no going back from this one… 'NEXT WEEK' Angel: This is Felicity. Danielle: Nice to m- (Felicity hugs Danielle strongly) Danielle: Well this is happening. DEMONS Sophie: You can’t lie to yourself forever. Sadie: Am I really that pathetic? ALWAYS Danielle: I’m telling you, something is not right about her… Scott: I’m sure you’re just overreacting. COME Sophie: I have to make her love me… Tim: Can you just leave me alone?! BACK Sadie: I’m sick of people treating me like shit! Angel: What are you planning? Danielle: I’m scared…and I don’t know why. (A knife is pulled out and a scream is heard) Angel: This is my fault. (An ambulance is heard and Angel is seen standing next to it) NEW EPISODE SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts